The Green Eyed Monster
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: O, beware, my lord, of jealousy! It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock the meat it feeds on. - William Shakespeare. Sometimes it takes a little jealousy to show you what matters ... **Some M content**


** Once again thanks ****to Ztofan for her invaluable assistance and thoughts!**

* * *

An unfamiliar feeling began to settle.

Hot.

The flush rode across her chest and crept upwards, branding her cheeks.

Burning.

The searing heat pricked her skin, like thousands of tiny needles.

Breathless.

Lightheaded: she was overcome with a feeling of powerlessness and weakness that sat on her shoulders and pushed her further down into the soft leather seat.

Across the room, he leant his forearm on the bar. The grey and blue flannel he wore was rolled up to the elbow, exposing an expanse of tanned forearm. A towel was casually thrown over his shoulder. The first few small dark buttons of his shirt were undone - just enough to hint at the hair beneath.

It was something she had seen a thousand times before. But this time - this time it was different.

His face was lit up - smiling. She loved his damn stupid smile. He used to say he never smiled: liar. It was one of her favourite things about him. When she did something dumb and he thought it was cute he would smile and his whole face would light up. _For her._ But this smile wasn't for her. Furrowing her brow, the muscles of her stomach clenched awkwardly.

Even from this distance, she could hear his throaty laugh. So deep: it reverberated across the room - penetrating her body, rumbling into her abdomen. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

The blonde at the bar reached up and tucked a strand of glossy hair behind her ear. She caught a glance of her profile as she titled her head back to laugh. Sickly pink lipgloss thickly coated her lips, whilst her eyes were heavy with the weight of spidery false lashes. Who wears that much make up to got to a bar?

He pushed a glass of wine across the smooth surface between them. Her breath caught as the woman reached out and scraped her fingers against his as he let it go. The fiery ball in her stomach was at once burning and ice cold. She felt something drain from her as she watched events unfold. He was still there. Why?

Quickening breaths filled the space around her. _Why is he still talking to her? Why is he smiling? Why, why, why?_

She felt her muscles clench and her hands formed tight balls; fingernails digging sharply into her palms. The image of Nick talking to the pretty woman at the bar seared itself onto her retinas. Her breathing became irregular, as a cool trickle of panic ran down her spine. _Does he like her? Has something happened between them before? Who is she?!_

Feeling a wave of sickness ride up, she stumbled out of the booth where she sat and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, she crept back into the bar. Across the darkened room she could see the woman still talking to Nick as he mixed some kind of cocktail. She ran her red stiletto nails through her hair as she leaned over the bar. Her girly squeal filled the air as he continued to talk.

Jess's stomach hardened once more.

Steeling herself, she approached them.

"Hey, wondered where you got to Jess." He greeted her with a warm smile and she felt her self soften._ A little_.

"Bathroom," she replied with a terse smile, moving next to the bar seat where blondie was currently perched.

She looked to her left where the other woman sat as Nick prepared her another glass of peachy wine. The overpowering scent of floral perfume bridged the small gap between them. Slowly the other woman pivoted so she was facing Jess.

"Oh Nicholas," Jess flinched as she heard her say his name. "Who is this?"

"I'm Jessica," Jess interjected before Nick could speak, pushing her hand across the bar to take hold of Nick's. "His _girlfriend_." Her tone was acidic and territorial.

"Oh," the blonde replied, taken aback, pulling her hand away.

"This is Brittany," Nick said. "She's here on vacation."

Nodding Jess replied, "Okay, ummmm, Bri_tan_-ny. Charmed." She practically spat out the word, her nose wrinkling more with each syllable.

An awkward silence descended between the three. Nick busied himself stacking glasses as Jess sipped her wine, cooly watching the blonde as _she_ watched him work.

Jess paused and ruffled her hair with her hand. She knew, _knew_ she shouldn't say anything...

"So what's the deal with you and Nick?"

Brittany's brow furrowed, "The ... _deal_?"

Jess shuffled a little closer, trying not to choke at the strong perfume. "You know what I'm talking about sister."

"Um, nooo," the other woman shook her head.

"I'm gonna be straight with you - this one is taken. _Taken_. He is my man. I saw you flirting: the little laugh, the playing with your hair. I know all the tricks," she leaned closer, a dangerous edge to her voice, "Stay away from Nick."

"Look, lady - I just came in for a drink-"

"And now you're done," she gestured to the near empty wine glass in front of her, "So buh-by." She gave Brittany a small wave.

"You're crazy," she scowled as she picked up her purse and set herself down from the stool.

Nick turned back around and looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is your girlfriend is insane." She opened her purse and pushed a ten dollar bill across the bar, "I gotta go."

Jess watched as Brittany walked to the door, quickly exiting into the dark night.

"Jess, what just happened?" Nick frowned and placed his hands flat on the bar.

Words bubbled up in her throat and she tried desperately to push them back down.

"I told her to back off."

"To back off?"

Jess sniffed, "You just, well, looked like you were having a lot of fun there. A lot of fun. You know." She shook her shoulders nonchalantly as her eyes flicked to one side to avoid his gaze.

"What are you trying to say Jess?"

Now the damn was broken she couldn't stop the words from tumbling forth.

"I'm trying to say you two looked awful cozy. The little conversation? The smiling? You never smile Nick - you said that yourself. And I saw the way she was pushing her goodies over the bar so you could get a better look - I hope you enjoyed it."

"What the hell-"

"To the casual observer it looked like there was a whole lot more going on there than just talking to a customer."

Nick stared down and her, "Are you really doing this? Here - now?" She nodded lightly and dipped her eyes. "You know Jess, for someone who is pretty smart you can be really, really dumb." He shifted his weight and brought his hands to his hips. "She is just a customer. You know, those people who give me tips and stuff when I am nice to them. And you are criticising me for smiling?" He shook his head in disbelief and ran his tongue over his lips. "I smile, Jess, because I am happy. _You_ are what has made me this happy. _You_ are the reason I smile. But tonight Jess? You're acting weird and pissing me off and I can't really deal with this right now. I'll talk to you later."

Before she could reply, he span on his heel and stormed off. His shoulders squared and fists clenched.

_Crap_. What had she done?

* * *

She was the reason he smiled. She made him happy.

She was also an idiot.

How had she let a pique of jealousy turn into their first real argument? The first time he had seemed really disappointed in her.

She sat in the parking lot, running her fingers over the seam of the leather steering wheel, counting the stitches with her thumb as she stared ahead at Clyde's neon sign.

It had started to rain a little. The stream of departing patrons pushed up umbrellas or covered their heads with their hands. It as a soft misty kind of rain - the kind that got you soaking wet in minutes without you even realising it. She flicked the wiper on once more the clear the screen.

How long had she sat there, ruminating in her own thoughts? She had no idea. The rational side of her told her to go home. Talk to him later. But instead she sat frozen in her seat, hypnotised by the scene in front of her, until she saw the sign abruptly turn dark - snapping her from her introspection.

_Now_. Her heart began to race as she stepped out of the car - as if possessed by some kind of new vigour. She slammed the door and rushed towards the bar.

* * *

Big Bob was closing the door when she slipped by him. He gave her a questioning look as their glances met - she merely smiled and gave a quick, 'hey'.

The door closed softly behind her and she took a deep breath. In her mind all she could see was his face, twisted as it was, when they last spoke. He'd never looked at her like that before. _How was she going to fix this..._

Inside, the bar was dim. The only lights remaining were the small wall lamps that lit the cosy booths and the round, white down lighters illuminating the bar's dark, glossy surface.

At first she didn't see him, then unexpectedly he appeared behind the bar. He was scowling as he placed a tray of glasses down; his jaw was clenched in a straight line. Steeling herself, she quietly stepped closer - cloaked in the darkness of the deserted bar she felt nervous.

Startled, he looked up and saw her. His lips were parted and she could see dark shadows beneath his eyes. He looked tired.

Wordlessly she advanced towards him, stopping in the same spot where they had last spoke. She placed her purse on the bar. Ignoring her, he continued his task - stacking the glasses in the dishwasher.

Anxiously she waited for him to turn around. The muscles in her legs twitched nervously as she shifted on her feet. Her anxiety built into a crescendo, until the words spilled out.

"Are you going to just ignore me?"

"That's the plan," he replied, not looking up.

She chewed on her tongue as she thought, her breath shook a little.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I was a jerk."

"Yeah you were." His words were so matter of fact that they cut through her sharply.

Silently he rose up until he was stood straight, separated from her in that moment by more than the three feet of mahogany bar.

"You know Jess, I didn't think you were that kind of girl." He picked up a nearby towel and wiped away a patch of imaginary moisture. "I though this was different-"

"It is-" she blurted out, placing her hand on his, stopping him. "I can't explain it. I just - I was jealous."

His expression changed as she spoke - it became one of disbelief.

"It felt like you were accusing me of something."

Tears pricked at her eyes. She had to make him understand. "I didn't mean it. I was just scared. For the first time in a long time, I was really, really scared."

His voice lowered as he dipped his head closer to hers, "Jess - you know I'd never do anything like that. How could you think-" he stopped and sighed. She felt the first salty trails begin to creep down her cheeks.

"I know it's crazy," her voice cracked a little, "I know you'd never hurt me. But when I saw her- and I saw you smiling-"

He reached over and pulled her hand towards him. "I told you," he said softly, "_You_ are what makes me smile."

Her gaze moved from his hand that held hers and along the trail of small dark buttons that held his shirt closed. She watched his Adam's apple dip as he swallowed. She continued along the line of his jaw, encased in soft stubble, finally darting from his lips to his soft, dark eyes. They held an expression best described as disappointment.

"You know this is my job Jess - pretty girls, they come in here every day. And I have to talk to them. "

"I know," she replied softly.

His fingers tightened on her hand, "But how could I _ever_ want anyone else when I have you?" He looked at her with a confused expression, "You're so amazing Jess."

Another hard lump formed in her throat, but this time it was one made of shame, love and confusion.

"How can you say that. I just acted like a crazy woman in front of a customer where you work."

"Doesn't mean you're not amazing. Just a little insane sometimes."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"I'm so ashamed. I feel like the biggest jerk - accusing you like that. I know you'd never-"

As she spoke he lifted the bar hatch and moved quickly to her side. His mouth caught hers off guard. The soft pressure of his lips against hers deleted all thoughts from her mind. _What was she talking about?_

"I believe you," he whispered into her ear. Her dipped down to rest his forehead against hers. "I need you to trust me Jess. I don't want fight with you."

"I don't want to fight either," she replied breathlessly. The strength seemed to sap from her legs as they stood together. She reached up and clasped her fingers around his neck. He swung his arms around her waist, supporting her.

Cautiously, she reached her lips back up to his, sinking into him. Their bodies pressed together as their grip on each other tightened. The bones of his hips dug into her waist alongside the growing hardness in his jeans - she bucked her own body forward and she felt him groan into her mouth. A wave of want for him swept over her, pushing aside her anxiety. "I'm sorry..." she muttered once more, the words disappearing into the empty space of bar.

She arched her back as his hands moved slowly upwards until they reached her shoulders and began to peel away her cardigan - dragging it down over her shoulders. As his rough nails made contact with her skin she shivered. She wanted him. All this pent up anxiety and worry had multiplied her desire tenfold. He was hers and she needed to show him that.

"Let me show you I'm sorry..." she said breathlessly; his hands pushed back up her body and he cupped her face between his large, warm palms.

Their mouths entwined, they began to walk together into the darkness of the bar. Arms became more tightly would against each other as their breathing quickened. The effect of his body moulded against hers was dizzying - like being on an out of control fairground ride that she never wanted to get off. They reached a booth and she slipped her hands to his shoulders, pressing him into the seat.

Licking her lips she reached for his belt. Slowly she raised her gaze back to his eyes. They were dark, stormy and focused. She groaned as his hands dipped into the low neckline of her dress. Slightly calloused, they felt divine against the untouched, hidden skin. She bit her soft, red lip as she one by one undid the heavy silver buttons of his fly, before he stood and pushed the jeans to the floor.

The way he was looking at her made her stomach flip and twist - but this time in abject pleasure. How could she have ever doubted him... "Do you know what you do to me when you look at me that way?" The edges of his mouth began to curl at words.

"No..."

Then she couldn't hold back any longer. Sinking to her knees, she sought out the hardness in his boxer briefs and released it; his cock sprang upwards into her hand - hard, warm and smooth. "Mmm," she moaned, "I love touching you - here." His eyes rolled quickly upwards as he laid back against the booth.

Her mouth quickly enveloped him, her tongue exploring the soft skin, her mouth tightening against the hardness; applying pressure just where she knew drove him crazy. She loved this, it was so - so empowering, liberating. He pulsed inside her mouth as he shifted beneath her - _she was doing this._ She making him react like that. She hummed softly - the sound reverberating against him, making his cock twitch in her mouth. She licked her lips, "So good," she whispered, before taking him once more and rolling her tongue leisurely around his rounded tip, enjoying the mildly salty taste it held.

With one hand she gripped his waist, while the other began to augment her mouth, slipping up and down his thickness, every stroke rising the level of want that was growing exponentially inside her.

"_Jess-ica_," he panted, digging his fingers into her hair until she looked up at him. His eyes were wild now. "Get up."

She obeyed, not replying, not wanting to break the spell. He reached up under her skirt and pulled down her cotton panties, discarding them on the darkened floor. Roughly, he pulled her forward. She could feel how much he wanted her - it reverberated from him like magnetic ripples, drawing them closer.

She shuffled onto his lap, hovering tantalisingly close to him - so close she could feel his heat between her legs. She dipped a little - rubbing him gently against her now fully wet clit. He felt damn good.

"Tease," he whispered between gritted teeth before pushing up his hips and entering her sharply.

She gasped in shock, sinking down onto him - rolling back her head as she enjoyed the feeling of him slowly expanding her, perfectly filling her. They both paused.

He reached over and pulled down the thin straps of her sundress, exposing her bra, his eyes lustfully taking in the vision, until he began to move beneath her.

At first it was soft, slow - achingly so. Every inch he advanced was an excruciating pleasure - the way it seemed to affect every fibre of her being. Her eyes rolled closed and she began to rock against him, pivoting her hips in a circular motion, enjoying the friction this created. He was tapping into something deep inside her - something hidden that only came out when his bare skin met hers.

"Shit that feels good - do you know how amazing you are?"

She felt her eyes dilate as he spoke - how could she want someone so much? It didn't make sense. Leaning into him, she grasped his shoulders, "You, inside of me, it's so..." Her mind went blank and all words were lost.

Grasping her waist, he urged her into a quicker movement - sinking his mouth into the exposed skin of her breasts and neck. Every part of her tingled with excitement and desire - it felt like she was on fire - a cool fire built of lust and that kind of intangible connection that there is no name for.

"How could you ever," he panted,"Think I'd risk this with you?"

Her stomach turned at his words. But more than that, she could feel he meant it. The way his body moved and caressed hers - she'd never felt as desired and wanted and cared for than in that moment.

The swirl of feelings inside made her feel hot and cracked away the last veneer of restraint. Quicker she moved, talking the control away from him, feeling the muscles in her thighs begin to burn as she worked them. Her wetness and his sweat mingled together to make their bodies slide more rapidly against each other.

"I want - I want-" she stumbled over the words, struggling to think straight. She gasped as a shot of pleasure darted through her spine. "Make me come."

Obediently, he joined her pace - digging his fingers into her bare behind - thrusting into her deeper and deeper and deeper until he stilled and groaned, shaking beneath her just as her own resolve crumbled and she felt the ripples of pleasure radiate from her centre.

All the energy and vigour she had felt drained away and she collapsed onto him, nestling her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said breathlessly.

"It doesn't matter," he replied, placing a damp kiss on her cheek. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving, "All that matters is now."

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you understand how much I want you? Need you?"

She did. As she looked once more into his eyes, she saw something new and unfamiliar that shook her to her core. He'd never looked at her like that. Nodding, she pulled herself closer, holding onto him tightly.

"I'm never letting you go," she whispered, barely audible even in the stillness of the empty bar.

_a/n - Hey __guys! Things have got awfully quiet on the New Girl fanfic front! I've noticed stories are getting so few reviews ... So come on, support your writers (this shout out is for all writers - not just me!). The only way we know what you think about our work is reviews and pm's - don't be shy! J xx_


End file.
